hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Unsigned Hype
' Unsigned Hype' is a column that appears in The Source magazine devoted to identifying promising new rappers who do not have record deals. The column debuted in the May 1990 issue. Artists were required to send a demo tape and a photo for a chance to appear in the magazine. List of appearances *May 1990: Ground Zero (Boston, Massachusetts) *June 1990: Soul Kings (Piscataway, New Jersey) *October 1990: Brothers of the Same Mind (Seattle, Washington) *December 1990: J Rock (Newburgh, New York) *January 1991: DMX the Great (Yonkers, New York) *February 1991: All in All (Los Angeles, California) *March 1991: Top Quality (White Plains, New York) *May 1991: Shariff Latiff (Upstate New York) *June 1991: DJ Shadow (Davis, California) *July 1991: Poetical Prophets (Queens, New York) *August 1991: MC Mechanism & DJ Too Tuff (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) *September 1991: Sir Essence Don (New York) *October 1991: Common Sense (Chicago, Illinois) *November 1991: Divine Nation (Newark, New Jersey) *December 1991: D.O.A. (Houston, Texas) *March 1992: The Notorious B.I.G. & The Hitman 50 Grand (Brooklyn, New York) *April 1992: The B.R.A.T. Crew (Long Island, New York) *May 1992: The Uncanny (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) *June 1992: Legion of D.U.M.E. (Staten Island, New York) *July 1992: Puppets of Chaos (New York) *August 1992: Saafir the Saucee Nomad (Oakland, California) *September 1992: Back 2 Back (Mount Vernon, New York) *October 1992: Capital Tax (Oakland, California) *November 1992: Eight Off the Assassin (Brooklyn, New York) *December 1992: Total Pack (Queens, New York) *February 1993: Snupe (Oakland, California) *March 1993: The Red Eye Crew (Staten Island, New York) *April 1993: Artifacts (Newark, New Jersey) *May 1993: Fesu (Houston, Texas) *July 1993: Big Ill the Mack (Brooklyn, New York) *August 1993: Dr. Seus (Queens, New York) *September 1993: Fourtie (Atlanta, Georgia) *April 1994: Larceny, Inc. (The Bronx, New York) *June 1994: Funky Jilz (Staten Island, New York) *August 1994: Mad Skillz (Richmond, Virginia) *November 1994: Ragabumpkins (Jackson, Mississippi) *December 1994: Da GD'z (The Bronx, New York) *February 1995: Mr. Complex (Queens, New York) *March 1995: The Al Brothers (Harlem, New York) *April 1995: Poet Starved Bandit (Ontario, Canada) *May 1995: N.A.P. (Indianapolis, Indiana) *June 1995: T-Max (Boston, Massachusetts) *July 1995: The Jigmasters (Brooklyn, New York) *August 1995: Next Episode (Harlem, New York) *September 1995: Systahood (East Orange, New Jersey) *October 1995: Capone & Noriega (Queens, New York) *November 1995: J-Live (Harlem, New York) *December 1995: Gauge (Brooklyn, New York) *February 1996: C4 (Long Island, New York) *March 1996: Ground Zero (Brooklyn, New York) *April 1996: Absent Minded (Rochester, New York) *May 1996: Symbolyc Elementz (Waco, Texas) *June 1996: David Banner & Kamikaze (Jackson, Mississippi) *July 1996: Characta Assassinz (Fayetteville, North Carolina) *August 1996: Cipher-Complete (New Jersey) *September 1996: Fierce (Essex County, New Jersey) *October 1996: The Oddest Tools (Orangeburg, South Carolina) *November 1996: Agent 106 (Manhattan, New York) *December 1996: The Last Emperor (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) *February 1997: Smash Talk (Washington, D.C.) *March 1997: Rawcotiks (Manhattan, New York) *April 1997: Kaoz (Brooklyn, New York) *May 1997: Erase-E (Richmond, California) *June 1997: Choclair (Toronto, Canada) *July 1997: Perverted Dialect (New Jersey) *August 1997: Thirstin Howl the Third (Brooklyn, New York) *September 1997: Steve (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) *October 1997: Shorty Wreck (Queens, New York) *November 1997: A.L. (Brooklyn, New York) *December 1997: Mekolicious (Mount Vernon, New York) *March 1998: Eminem (Detroit, Michigan) *April 1998: Neek the Exotic (New York) *May 1998: Choclatt (Unknown) *June 1998: Draft Pick (Manhattan, New York) *July 1998: Little Buddy (Minnesota) *August 1998: The Columbians (Columbia, South Carolina) *September 1998: No Goodus (Queens, New York) *October 1998: Azphault (Uptown New York) *November 1998: Live Society (Washington, D.C.) *December 1998: Brooklyn Essence Team (Brooklyn, New York) Category:The Source